Guardian Angel
by aSouthernCharmer
Summary: When Inuyasha's mother dies and he is forced out of the village he grew up in, what will happen when Sesshomaru takes him in and gives him the life he never had before? ONESHOT! Warning: Yaoi, Inucest, Male x Male.


Warnings: I do NOT own Inuyasha. This is a yaoi. Male x Male. Inucest. Lemons will take place. Read at your own risk.

My legs were shaking from the adrenaline. Sweat dripped down my face. My breath came out in pants. My heart pounded against my chest. I have been running for what seems like hours, but it has probably only been minutes. I knew I could not stop now, or I might end up dead. Tears spilled down my face and my heart ached in my chest as I recall what happened just hours prior to running for my life.

Not long ago, I was in the human village that "tolerated" my mother and I residing there. We lived in a small worn down hut outside the village, so that we rarely came into contact with the others who lived there. I never really understood why they were so mean to my mother and I, since we had never done anything to them. I accepted it years ago that I wasn't accepted, but I hated to see them mistreat my mother.

A few months ago, my mother came down with an illness. For the last few weeks, it was difficult for my sensitive nose to stay around her, but I loved her too much to leave her side. She smelled of rotting flesh, bad blood, and infection, which I now know is the smell of death. My mother was dying and despite my pleas for help to the village healers, they refused to raise a finger our direction.

I often heard them make comments about "a demon lover" and "half-demon mongrel". The small-minded villagers hated things they did not understand. My mother told me a few stories over the years of my full-blooded and powerful father, who was the dog demon Lord of the West. This had to mean that even though I was only half demon, I was more powerful than many full-fledge demons. Thus I began training in the secluded forest nearby, hoping to become stronger and be able to take care of mother and myself. Little did I know then that I would be learning how to defend and care for just myself.

It was painful to watch when my mother started to struggle for each breath. Her skin was frail and grey. Her once long black hair now had many strands of varies shades of grey, silver, and white. Malnourishment was evident with sunken cheeks and boney features, but this is to be expected when she stopped eating weeks ago. I had carefully wrapped my mother's body in what was left of sheets, robes, and cloth I could find to keep her warm. I bathed her myself when she was too weak to raise her hand. She really looked like an angel glowing in the bed of scrapes I made for her. In my eyes, she deserved the finest silk and statin, but I tried to do the best I could.

Sitting beside her, I looked to be her grandchild or maybe even great grandchild, for even though I am 50 years old, I still look like that of a young child. My demon heritage slowed down my own growth, while my mother aged. I only grow a year old with every 10 years, so I looked to only be 5 years old in human years. Tears streamed down my face as my mother turned to look at me with eyes full of sadness but a soft smile on her wrinkled face. I knew it was her time.

"Inuyasha… please promise me one last thing." She whispered in such a soft voice that only my keen hearing could pick up.

"Anything for you, mother." I said as I got closer for her to see my face.

"Please, go to the land of the west to find your brother, Sesshomaru. He may be able to protect you for a little while longer. And please do not cry over me, my dearest. I want you to live and find happiness. This world is bigger than this village. Someone out there will love you for your soul and the half demon that you are."

I was shocked at my mother's last wish. I have a brother? Was he also a half demon or maybe a full demon like my father? Would he accept me? I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't see the hand that reached out and caressed my cheek so sweetly, the way only my mother did. I softly held her hand against my cheek and whispered, "I love you, mother."

She smiled a little brighter before her eyes closed so slowly. Her hand fell limp in mine. I could hear her heart beat slowing before stopping. I sat quietly and waited for it to start beating again miraculously, but it never came after half an hour. I finally put her hand back in her layers of blankets. I could feel my vision blur, but I knew what I must do.

I started to dig using what little supplies I had. I made a makeshift shovel with a piece of board from the hut and scratch metal from a broken boiling pot. I made a spot in the center of the hut for her burial. Once I pulled her in the hole that was about 4 feet deep, I quickly piled the dirt back on top of her lifeless body. I placed various stones and rocks around the loose soil before saying a small prayer and exiting the hut that was once my own home.

I could hear it was coming before I saw it. The villagers knew that my mother as dying, and I had a feeling they would attack me as soon as she passed. I was not wrong. I could see them marching toward our home, wielding pitchforks, torches, swords, and other weapons. I ran before they could catch up to me, and when I glanced back, the hut that I grew up in was in flames. Thankfully the stones would survive and give me a place to visit my mother in the future.

I tried to push away all my grief and sadness of losing my mother and the only life I have ever known. I continued to pound my feet in the dirt below me and ran as fast as my legs would allow. I wanted to get away from the village that wished to destroy me quickly.

I looked back to see if I have lost sight of them, but sadly I had not. I could still see the flames and bodies running toward me. I decided then to try something else. I stopped at the tallest tree I could find and jumped up the branches as high as I could before sitting flush with the trunk. I closed my eyes tightly and prayed for my mother, my guardian angel, to protect me.

Just as quickly as I said the prayer, I felt something or someone lift me up by my knees and shoulders. When I opened my eyes, I was met with something white and fluffy in my face. I whimpered and curled up my body before the most velvet-like voice spoke in my puppy ear. "Stop your struggling before I drop you."

I looked up to the voice and was met with honey colored eyes that matched my own. I was drawn to the twin magenta strips that marked each cheek of the angelic face and the crescent moon that adorn the forehead. Long white hair whipped around the face like a veil. For a moment, I was not sure if this was a boy or girl that carried me. Realizing this, I felt my cheeks burn.

I decided that for the moment I was safe and that my mother heard my plea for help. So I didn't think twice before I cuddled closer to the white fluffy that was near my face and closed my eyes. I let the land of dreams take over for now.

When I woke up, I sat up quickly as fear took over my heart once again. I took in my surroundings and noticed that the rather large bed that I was in belonged of someone who was wealthy or a king. The sheets seemed like a fine silk that was crimson red in color, like blood. I pulled the sheets away and noticed that my own crimson red fire rat robes were replaced with that of white cotton undergarments. From a glance, it looks like I had been bathed and put to bed. My feet no longer black from being bare foot, my hands no longer smelled of dirt, and my hair seemed to be tangle-free.

Too busy in my thoughts, I failed to sense a presence enter the room until a hand found its way to my too sensitive puppy ears. I jumped away and in instinct bared my claws and fangs. I felt a growl rumble in my throat as I took in the stranger. My fierce demeanor dropped as I recognized the face of the one who saved me from the villagers.

"You must have been extremely exhausted to fall asleep in a stranger's arms and stay sleep through a bath. Either that or your half demon sense are indeed weak." The cold, emotionless voice said. A shiver ran up my spine at the tone, but anger replaced it shortly afterwards. I hated to be called a half demon.

"What did you call me, you arrogant asshole?" I yelled, clenching my fist.

The stranger, who I still was not sure was a woman or man, smirked. I tired not to be overcome with the beauty of this creature and growled at the mocking gesture. This was short lived with the clawed hand caressed my puppy ear again, and I melted into the touch.

"Despite being a half breed, you still have a back-bone. But even you have a weak spot." The demon said. I moaned as the hand moved to rub my other ear gently. "Even though your mother died today, you still managed to leave her body in order to survive. Maybe you are worth taking in and training after all."

The last part of the statement shocked me. "Did you know my mother?"

"It seems you haven't seemed to figure it out yet. Smell me and see for yourself." I followed the command and took in a breath. While I was still learning how to use my sense of smell, I could still tell obvious things. In this moment I could smell power, which told me this was in fact a full demon. Next was the smell of rain and pine, which could be related to having a bath or the lifestyle the demon lived. Lastly, I could smell something that reminded me of a dog… Wait, dog?

"You're a dog demon." I said in surprise.

"You are correct. Do you know any other dog demons other than yourself?"

"No. My mother said my father was the last of them, but I did learn just before mother died that I have a brother somewhere… So he must be a dog demon." I said deep in thought. Then realization hit me. My eyes grew wide as I looked in the honey colored orbs that mirrored my own.

"Well then, little brother, you finally figured it out." The creature that I now knew was indeed a man said smoothly. "My name is Sesshomaru, and you are in our father's castle in the western lands."

"How… why… I…" I was at a lost for words. I could not believe the powerful man who stood before me was actually my brother. Now I could tell more features about him than before. The demon stood around 5 feet tall and looked to be around 15 years old. The white fluffy thing I had fallen asleep on earlier was thrown over Sesshomaru's left shoulder. He wore a white robe that was decorated in red flowers around the edges. A yellow and navy sash hugged his hips to hold his weapons for battle. His ears looked more like a human's but pointier in the back. I felt a blush creep on my face once more and my ears lay down on top of my head, as I felt inferior to the man who stood before me. His hand circled my chin before forcing me to look into his eyes.

"I was born 350 years ago. As demons, we age much slower than humans. Our father originally mated a full-blooded dog demon, who was my mother. She died around 100 years ago, and father fell in love with a mortal, your mother, who gave birth to you. While I was angry at father for bedding a human, one look at you as a newborn was enough for me to change my mind. While I have not been physically around the last 50 years, I have always been watching from the shadows to ensure your safety." Sesshomaru said. I was still speechless at the confession. His claws stroked on my cheeks lovingly.

"Why did you save me? Why did you bring me here?" I said still confused on his intentions.

"Simple. I will train you, care for you, and raise you to become the strongest half demon in existence and when the time comes," his grip tightened on my chin, "You will become mine."

I felt my heart explode. For once in my life I was actually wanted. Someone desired me. I had a place to call home even though my mother was dead. Happiness surrounded me as a smile married my face.

It has been 150 years since I started living in the castle with Sesshomaru. Since then I have grown to be 20 years old in human years, while Sesshomaru appeared to only be 25 at 500 years old. I was sometimes jealous of his youth, but hopefully since I am almost fully matured, my aging will slow down more as well.

I had grown to be 5 feet 8 inches, and Sesshomaru was a little over 6 feet tall. My fire rat robes had grown with me and were still my favorite to wear, but Sesshomaru liked to see me in more formal attire from time to time. He had similar taste as ever. His robes still white and red designs around the edges, but he also sported chest armor that went over the shoulder. I don't know how he wears something so heavy all the time.

In the 150 years that has gone by, I have done much studying on half demons and full demons, because I wish to find a way to become a full demon. The shikon jewel has been my only lead so far. It is said to have an infinite amount of demonic power that can grant the user's wish. However, my leads on finding the jewel have been poor so far, so I must keep searching.

I recall the first night of the new moon in the castle. I had only been living here about 2 weeks, and I tried desperately to avoid Sesshomaru that day. I did not want him to sense the change in my scent, as over the day my demon aura slipped away. By nightfall, I locked myself away in the room assigned to me by my brother. I used the blankets on my bed to hide my appearance as well as my scent. As always on this night, the slightest noise made me jump in fear. I have never been able to sleep on this night for as long as I can remember.

I laid in bed trembling. I had locked the door to my bedroom and moved the heaviest object I could in front of it, which so happened to be a desk, to discourage anyone from entering. I should have known that avoiding Sesshomaru all day would have its consequences. Around midnight when he destroyed the door to my, sure enough, he was angry.

"What is the meaning of this, Inuyasha?" Malice was present in his voice. "If you are so sick as to not eat and sleep all day, the least you can go is go to a healer instead of…" His voice trailed off. I whimpered knowing I have been found out.

Knowing that hiding wasn't helping me anymore at this point, I sat up in the bed and allowed the blankets to fall around me. My black hair fell in front of my face and my violet eyes looked up to gold. I could see him sniffing the air slightly as well as taking in my lack of claws, fangs, and puppy ears.

"It happens once a month, on the night of the new moon. I lose all my demonic powers and become a human until the sun comes back out. I'm sorry I worried you, Sesshomaru." I said before he could ask. I looked down from his eyes in shame.

The next thing that happened shocked me even more. Arms encircled me and brought me to a firm chest, one hand pushed my head into the crock of his neck while the other snaked around my waist. I gasped in surprise. I could feel Sesshomaru licking the side of my face tenderly before whispering in my human ear, "I can smell your fear, but I promise to never hurt you. Now rest, for I will protect you."

I looked up to meet his gaze. "You are not repulsed by me being a human?"

This question seemed to annoy him. "Nonsense. Now sleep, puppy."

It was the first night I ever slept peacefully on my human night. Every night since then, Sesshomaru still comes to my bed on the new moon and holds me as I sleep. No words are exchanged, just comfort. I had gotten to where I enjoyed my human nights just to be in bed with Sesshomaru.

While I enjoyed my human nights, I still desired to become a full demon. I was at a table in our father's study looking at various scrolls and other books. I could smell Sesshomaru enter the room before two arms came around my middle and pulled me back against a hard chest. I let out a deep sigh when a wet appendage found its way to my puppy ear. Sharp fangs lightly nipped at my earlobe before sucking at the same spot. I moaned before I elbowed my brother away.

"I am busy, stop trying to distract me." I growled in frustration.

"Why are you obsessed with researching half demons, little brother?" Sesshomaru asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"You already know I want to become a full demon. Stop asking silly things."

"Well, then answer me this. _Why_ do you want to become a full demon?" He asked, gripped my chin as to give him my full attention.

"Because… I… Umm…" I stuttered at the confrontation.

"Hmm… tell me, Inuyasha, have I not trained you to become strong enough?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No, that's not it! I… I want…" I felt a blush creep up my face once more. "I want to become a full-demon like you, so that I can stay with you longer."

Sesshomaru must have approved of my answer as he licked and nipped at my pulse point on my neck. I moaned in response.

"Not too much longer, Inuyasha, and you will have what your heart desires." Sesshomaru whispered in my ear before walking away and leaving me in the study alone. Alone with an uncomfortable tightness in my pants.

6 months later, spring was approaching. My first heat would start soon.

As I sat in the castle garden, I could see the bare trees have the slightest of green buds. The grass was brighter, as if the little bit of sun gave it life again. The groundkeepers were hard at work putting out fertilizer, planting, and trimming. Sesshomaru knew this place was my favorite spot, so he took extra precaution to make sure it stayed beautiful all year long.

It still was shocking that a little half demon like me who was hated by so many could be taken in and adored by a full blooded demon like my brother. He always appears cold and distant from others, but he shows a whole different side of himself when we are alone. I smiled, knowing that I kept my promise to my mother.

At first, the maids, butlers, chiefs, garden keepers, and other castle servants were resistant of me, as all humans and demons are at first. I cannot blame them, because I know it is hard to accept something they do not understand or that is "different" from them. I did not let it bother me or complain when my clothes weren't ironed, or my bath water was cold, or when my food wasn't prepared properly, because this life was still a luxury compared to what I had the first 50 years of my life.

Sesshomaru, however, was angered when he witnessed the treatment I received. He forced me to tell every detail, even though I felt guilty. I did not want to be even more hated because I ratted them out. But to my surprise, Sesshomaru was as classy as ever. He waited until my first formal meeting with other royalty from other lands to make a grand announcement. My brother knew of my insecurities being a half demon and wanted me to become comfortable with formal affairs and be treated with respect.

At my first formal dinner with Lady Kagura, Lord Naraku, and Master Koga, there were many other important guests who names and faces I do not remember. The ballroom in the castle was full to capacity, so at least 500 people were present if not more. I still remember being only 60 years old, and my small stature making it easy to go unnoticed by those who towered above me. I stood next to Sesshomaru's leg practically all night. At the beginning, when the host does introductions, Sesshomaru hoisted me up in his arms and looked down on our guests from the top of the stairs and stated, "Good evening. I am Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands. I am honored and pleased to have you all join us for this special even welcoming my little brother Inuyasha, Prince of the West Land. Before we get started, I wish to make one thing clear. While my brother is indeed a half demon, if I hear one malign word towards him, you will wish you were dead."

Needless to say, this little threat was not taken lightly. Shortly after that, others held me to the same standard as Sesshomaru, even though I felt that I did not deserve such treatment. When I would decline gifts, compliments, or other things, others would grow fearful and beg me to let them do their job. My life was pretty carefree after that point. It had really surprised me that Sesshomaru cared so much about my wellbeing. But then again, he may just want me not to be a stain in the family.

I sighed and was pulled away from my thoughts when a breeze carrying fresh air blew into my face. It allowed me to relax and forget my insecurities. While my first heat was approaching, I still was unsure what might happen. I know that Sesshomaru is who I want as my mate, but being a half demon, I may not be able to produce heirs for him. I feel that my brother deserves more than I can offer him. It is that thought that pains my heart and makes me wish to become a full demon.

I shake my head and go inside to our indoor training area. I decided to train and work off some pent up stress about my upcoming heat.

I woke up in cold sweat.

I looked around the room as my heart pounded. My body glistening with proof of what just happened. My muscles felt weak and my skin felt feverish, but it did not stop me from getting out of bed to wash myself off, again.

Every night for the last week, I have been having dreams, very erotic dreams, about my brother. I can hardly contain myself at the mere thought as I become aroused again. I curse under my breath and turn the water in the shower on ice cold. I was convinced I would cool off and go back to bed.

Now I have been in the shower for 30 long minutes and despite the cold water, turnoff thoughts, and ignoring my problem, my hard on still red and stiff under me. I decided to give in to it if I ever wanted to go back to bed. I delicately wrapped my fingers around the base of my shaft and could barely contain the groin that wanted to slip past my lips.

I imagined a different hand than mine, a hand with longer claws and magenta twin marks on the wrist. A more powerful hand that could summon poison to seep form it at will. The thought of it sent shivers down my spine and made me speed up my strokes. It wasn't long before my essence spilled down the drain along with the water.

I quickly jumped out, dried off, and got back in bed, naked. I tried to get comfortable to no avail. My body still felt hot despite the cold water. I groaned in frustration and continued to toss and turn in bed. During this time, my bedroom door had opened, closed, and had been locked without me noticing any other presence in the room. I felt a dip in the bed, which caught my attention. I sat up quickly and did not get a good look at the intruder before a hand fell over my eyes and another pulled my wrists above my head. I began to try to fight off the stranger when I felt a tongue play with my ear. I moaned out, loudly.

"The time has come, Inuyasha." The stranger said in my ear. I gasped at how sensitive my ear was at just the slightly breath that tickled it.

The hand in front of my eyes removed itself, revealing a set of very lustful honey colored spheres looking straight into my own. I was slightly confused at what his plan was, but all the thoughts I had disappeared when soft velvet lips met my own in a fight for dominance. Fangs bit my bottom lip, which made me pant and allow the tongue access into my own mouth. I was amazed at how wonderful it felt, and quickly gave into Sesshomaru. My body became limp under his, and I could feel a smile of triumph against my own lips.

He pulled away from my lips, leaving a small trail of saliva connecting us. I was flushed all over and realized I chose a bad time to go to bed without any clothes on. All the blankets were long pushed aside leaving me exposed to any of my brother's advancing, not that I was complaining. I felt hungry eyes take in every dip, curve, and scar of my body. I groaned as I realized Sesshomaru was still fully clothed.

"What is it that you want, puppy?" I whined, as he has not called me that in years. He chuckled.

"Please. I want to see." I begged and squirmed as he continued to hold my wrists tightly above my head.

Sesshomaru looked thoughtful before he untied the yellow and navy sash around his hips with one hand and used it to tie my hands together to the headboard. I moaned in response before he moved away from the bed where I could see his full body. He slowly removed his robes, as if teasing me. Magenta stripes marked each shoulder, hip, and thigh in such a sensual way. He was down to a loincloth, but did not remove it just yet. I growled in response.

"Patience, little brother."

He moved back to the bed and forced my legs apart, settling in-between them. I moaned again as I felt our two erections rub against each other with the slightest roll of hips. Sesshomaru started to lick, suck, and nip my neck and made his way down my chest to my belly button. By this point, I was beyond turned on and wanted to get this show on the road. I looked down to see a sinister look in my twin eyes, which told me to keep my mouth shut and enjoy.

I had not expected for a hot tongue to wrap around my dick and swallow it in one go. I screamed as I arched my back off the bed and tried to bury myself further in the hot, wet carven of Sesshomaru's mouth. I felt my eyes roll back as the mouth found a rhythm and bobbed up and down my shaft, swallowing and sucking harder with each minute. At this rate, I would not last.

"Sess… Sesshy… I can't…" I whimpered in warning, but the mouth came all the way down and a hand fondled my balls. I screamed out his name as I came in his mouth. Out of breath and seeing stars, I barely recognized the mouth that met mine, making me taste my own cum.

"If that felt good, just wait until the finale, when I make you mine." Sesshomaru whispered as he untied my hands. I quickly reached up to feel every inch of the god's body before me. He did not stop me when I untied his loincloth and throw it aside. I gasped at the girth and length of Sesshomaru's manhood, suddenly scared of how it will fit inside me.

"This is why I had to wait 200 years to bury myself inside of you. I know this would hurt you, but I promise to make it feel good, little brother. Since you are in heat, your body will willingly accept my size." He said trying to ease my anxieties.

"200 years you have waited?" I asked.

"Yes, Inuyasha. I knew when you were born that I would make you my mate. And when you started to grow bigger, it was difficult to hold back from touching you. I knew it would be worth it to see this day. Puppy, I can hardly hold back." Sesshomaru said in a husky voice that made me instantly hard again.

"Then don't. I want you. Please, big brother." I begged and turned over. I bought my hands to each of my cheeks, spreading them apart to show my dripping wet hole from heat. I looked back and saw the animalistic look of desire take hold of my brother. I moaned at the sight.

"You asked for it." He stated before using a single clawed finger to gather some of my wetness to coat his length thoroughly. When he positioned himself behind me, I had to fight myself not to slam back against him. The feeling of stretching and fullness was overwhelming. Not painful but not comfortable either. A mouth found my ear once again, licking and sucking to distract me until I could adjust to the size. After a few minutes, I pushed back suggestively to show I was ready.

The thrusts started out slow and soft but steadily grew more hungry. Skin slapping against skin could be heard as Sesshomaru slammed himself into me deeper and harder. I moaned as he repositioned and grazed a spot inside of me that made me see stars. I could feel pressure building in my lower abdomen again, signaling my release being near.

"Sessy… Please cum inside me… I can't hold on." I panted out. I could hear Sesshomaru groan and wrap his fingers around my shaft, pumping in time with his thrusts. Before I had the chance to think about cumming, a sharp sting was on my neck making me instantly release. In my euphoric state, I was harshly turned around with Sesshomaru still inside me and presented his neck, which I gladly sunk my teeth into. It was just instinct that this is what I needed to do to please my brother.

"Inuyasha…" A gasp was heard as I felt a hot liquid explode inside of me along with the feeling of even more fullness. We were both sweaty and spent, with Sesshomaru's knot keeping us together tightly. I relaxed in his arms, enjoying the sweet licks and kisses provided. I looked up into eyes that were full of… love?

"What does this mean?" I asked, slightly confused now that I was coming out of the sex-crazed state.

"This means we are mates. From now on, you will sleep in my bed, as my mate. Tomorrow is going to be a long day for you, so you must rest." Sesshomaru whispered in-between kisses.

"Why will it be a long day, mate?" I asked, happy to call him such a honorable name.

"Tomorrow will start your transformation into a full-fledge demon." If I could have shot up and out of bed at that statement, I would have.

"What do you mean, full demon?!" I shouted.

"As my mate, I forced in a lot of my demonic energy in your mark. This is to protect you and show others who you belong to, however, this also strengths you. My power is strong enough to overtake your human side, therefore making you a demon. This is also because of my youkai's desire to have you around forever as my mate. Now sleep."

I have never felt such happiness before. I cuddled close to the muscular chest before me and closed my eyes as strong arms pulled me even closer. Sesshomaru was truly my guardian angel.


End file.
